The Tip of a Blade
by Golden Chariot
Summary: Flaky, orphaned at a young age and lost her best friend. Shes thrown into a world of chaos, love, and hatred when she meets a young man, whose life revolves around killing. Can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this fandom. Please be nice with criticism. I've only started to watch HTF recently, and took a great liking to it. Anyways. Their human here...if I had to point that out... Please review and read! :D**

* * *

"Flaky, stop being such a baby! Come on, its okay." My best friend, Petunia, yelled to me at the top of the rusted slide. I backed away cautiously from it, while shaking my head up at her. It was really creaky, and dirty. By the looks of it, the slide would give away any second! Petunia flipped her sky blue pigtails over her shoulder, and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I-It's really old...you shouldn't be up there.." I called from the ground, but Petunia shook her head, disagreeing.

"Your such a baby! You need to be more brave!" Then she slid down the rusty slide, and once she reached the bottom. I ran over to her, and checked to see if she had any cuts or bruises. Nope, none. I felt a warm hand on my head, and looked up into Petunia's sympathetic blue eyes.

"I know Flaky, it's hard to accept what happened to your parents. You need to be more open! I won't be by your side forever, you know." Petunia smiled, but was serious at the same time. Petunia and the scene started to fade away, and I reached for Petunia.

"PETUNIA WAIT!" I screamed at her. All she was doing was laughing, and waving. Not even reaching back at me. She was leaving me, just as I feared. The world around me turned back to the reality I was in, when I sat up in my cold bed. I looked around the gray room, and put my hands to my chest. I was breathing heavy, and cold sweat ran down my face. My dark red pajamas were wet, and uncomfortable. My gaze turned to the pink haired girl, laying in the bed next to me. Her chest went up and down in steady breaths, and her face was in a look of pure peace. I've been having the same dream of Petunia and me since a month ago. A few days after, she left the world.

We had been playing outside, by that rusty slide, when a ball rolled out into the road. Cuddles, and Giggles had been to scared to go out to get it, and I was totally out of the question. Being me, I had suggested to go get "Mom" but Petunia insisted she went. After many protests from me, and her insisting, I had given in and let her go. She had looked two times, stepped onto the street, picked up the ball, and was about to run back when a light blinded her. It was car headlights. Screams of terror had filled the air, and the dark liquid lined the street. Petunia just was laying there, her body limp and out of order. Her silky blue hair, was stained with dirt and blood, and was knotted. Her pale yellow dress with the pink flower in the middle, was torn and dyed. All I could stare at was her blue orbs, that didn't have a speck of life anymore, and they were staring straight at me. If I had been more persistent, if I hadn't given up, maybe she would still be here.

Hot tears stung my eyes, and started to trail down my face. I still haven't gotten over the death. I was alone now. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my pajamas. When I tried to get up, my legs felt heavy, but I managed. I sniffed, and yawned. My attention turned towards the clock, it was 5:00 in the morning. Great. My legs wobbled as I made my way to the bathroom located at the corner of the room. The dull gray room was practically empty, with a dresser, two beds, and a flickering lamp up above. Once I had opened the door, and stared at myself in the mirror for a bit, I started to brush my teeth. The minty flavor only lasted for a moment, when I spit it out, and washed my mouth; it was gone. My red eyes were puffy, and had black circles underneath them. My sleeping schedule was horrible, I awoke at unearthly hours at night, went back to sleep only to wake up in a hour or two. Normally my skin was pale, but was pink at the tip of my nose, and cheeks, but now it was pale as a ghost making me look dead.

I scrubbed my face with the cold water and plain soap the orphanage provided. Next was hair, but when I tried to brush through it, the brush got tangled. So I just put in a bunch of white clippys to keep it out of my face. Nobody would care anyway. I walked back out, and towards the dresser. Giggles was still sleeping peacefully, her pink hair was laying across her pillow, and her pajama shirt was crookedly buttoned, while her thin blanket was draped over half her body, half the bed. I cracked a smile, and pulled out my large men sized, baggy, red hoodie; with some black tights and a white sweater. Whether the weather was cold or not, I wore layers.

Throwing them on my bed, I peeled off my sweaty pajamas, and threw them in the little pile of clothes by the door that led into the hallway. I slowly put on my white sweater, and pulled on my black tights over my thin legs. My large, red, baggy sweatshirt reached the tips of my knees. When I walked over to the rotten wooden door that led to the hallway, I pulled on my muddy compact boots, and sloppily tied the laces.

I opened the door, and was met by silence. Nobody was up, I knew that. I wasn't expecting anything less. My footsteps were barely audible when I made my way down the narrow dark hallway, passing many doors similar to mine. When I passed by Cuddles and Lumpy's room, the door creaked open revealing a worn out Cuddles. He was a year younger then me, and had golden yellow hair, bright yellow eyes, and was the sweetest little boy ever! He had lost a dear friend too, his name was Handy, he had died a little bit before Petunia. Handy was a nice boy, who had lost his arms when he and his parents got into a car accident. He had only been here for a few weeks, and Petunia, Cuddles, and I all really liked him. During that time, Petunia had a soft spot for the guy, and she was saddened by the lost of a good friend more then Cuddles and I.

"Flaky, you shouldn't be up so early. Bad things can happen..." His voice was shaky, and soft. I'm guessing he had a nightmare too, by the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." I whispered. Cuddles nodded, his eyes narrowed in the sleep he had lacked, and closed the door without any other words. I continued my journey down the hall, and opened the large doors that showed me the oddly smelling cafeteria. The usual bustling cafeteria was quiet. Which was weird. It was 5:20, and the staff usually were up by now preparing for when everybody woke up at 6:30. My steps echoed throughout the place, and my senses were up. I slowly opened the door to that went into the kitchen.

"H-Hello...?" I called, nobody answered. I walked fully in, noticing that the dishes from the previous night were not done yet. Usually they were done before everybody went to bed. I guess somebody got lazy. I started to walk around the small kitchen. The counters were dirtied with grime, and dirt. The sink was streaked with a mixture of food, some I couldn't even recognize. The concrete tiled floor had flakes and crumbs all over. It smelled like rotten eggs, and the fridge was barely white and working. The light was only a light bulb with no cover over it, which didn't even light the room all the way.

A metal bowl suddenly rolled into my eye sight, making me jump back a little.

"H-Hello...?" I whispered this time, and took a step towards the bowl. Nobody answered, so I took another slow step. Then another. Complete silence. I sighed, and bent down to pick up the bowl. It probably wasn't put in back right. That's when my ear heard the quivering breathing of something. I turned my head fast towards the sound, and I met the fear filled eyes of Toothy, a 7 year old. He had been here longer then I have, I got here about 5 years ago, and he had been here since he was born, the reason is his mom died giving birth to him, and his dad disappeared from the face of the earth. Toothy's face was covered in sweat and dirt. His pale skin was covered in a purple stripped t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and purple tennis shoes. His teeth poked out from his mouth, and his greasy, purple hair was tangled around his head. Toothy's legs were pulled to his chest, and his arms were tightly secured around them. He flinched when he saw me.

"F-Flaky...?" I nodded at him, and he started to cry into his knees. What has got him so scared?

"Toothy...why are you crying?...Did something happen?" I asked, and reached out to him. I caressed his head, and he looked at me with tears spilling out rapidly.

"F-Flaky...t-they..." He threw himself into my arms, and I fell back a bit. It hurt a little too. His crying turned into sobbing, and it seemed that something was definitely wrong. I was proved right by the next second.

Two gloved hands roughly grabbed Toothy from me, and I tried to pull him back.

"FLAKY!" He cried loudly, and I pulled with all my might to keep holding onto him. Whoever was doing this to him, was definitely not a friend.

"I don't wanna die!" He screamed, and I was getting scared. What did he mean?

"Let go of the kid." A pain shot through my head, when my hair was pulled back by a hand. I let go of Toothy, and he screamed and struggled with all his might. I was yanked up and my hands were pinned behind me, and a blade was against my neck all in one minute. What is going on?

"Now, what do we have here?" The figure, or should I say figures now, stepped out of the darkness revealing themselves. The first one had dark green hair, and deep, black eyes. Had had on a black mask, like the ones people wear in those superhero comics; a black t-shirt, pants, and boots. His face was morphed into a sadistic grin, and the one next to him was sporting the same expression. The other guy was exactly like the first, but he had a black fedora hat atop his head. The one thing that made me sick to my stomach, was how they were holding Toothy. They had their hands around his neck, and Toothy was struggling to breath. I couldn't say anything, my mind was blank, and I was numb all over my body.

The knife on my neck was pushed harder against my neck, and I let out a small cry.

"It seems we have a little girl...how nice..." The person I was pushed up to laughed, I could feel the vibrations from his laugh tingle my back. Why are they trying to kill Toothy? Who are these people? Why hasn't anybody come yet?

A cool liquid trailed down, and I couldn't help but think it was blood. But for that matter, whose blood? I haven't felt my skin break open, but I have a hunch it will be very soon. My eyes traveled down from the army green clad arm, and onto his hand, that was holding the knife. His hand was covered in blood, and it made my stomach churn. I wanted to throw up, but that would only make my situation worse.

"Let's play a game. A question game to be exact. Are you going to play?" I nodded weakly, and he let out a loud laugh again. Cuddles was right, something bad was going to happen. Tears were spilling now, and I really wished Petunia was here. I wish I was not such a crybaby, so I could stand strong in front of these guys. In front of Toothy.

"First question. What is your name?" The guy's breath warmed my ear, and a shiver went down my spine.

"F-Flaky..." My voice came out hoarse, and quiet. The guy adjusted his arms, that were holding my arms behind my back.

"What a unique name, my name is Flipqy. Hes Shifty," The knife removed itself from my neck, and pointed to the one with the fedora hat. I saw the end of the pointy object was drenched in a thick layer of blood. He moved the knife towards the one missing the hat, "And hes Lifty." I nodded, to say I understood. The knife went back against my neck.

"Next question. How old are you, Flaky?" His breath made my ear tingle, and I couldn't help but squeak a little. I was being held captive to three killers, and one was trying to make me go mad.

"14..." I gasped out, from the pain in my head. I felt the guy let out a snort, and then burst out laughing.

"You definitely don't look like it. I would have guessed you were about 12." Lifty and Shifty snickered, and Toothy started to kick again. His eyes were pleading for me to help him, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I was utterly helpless.

"Now, Now, don't be so tense. I'm not going to hurt you, yet." My body tensed even more, and I let out a sob. Why hasn't anybody come yet? Couldn't they hear Toothy screaming? Couldn't they hear us? Why...?

"Last question, Flaky. What are you going to do if I were to slit your throat right now?" My eyes widened, and I cried out. I shook my head violently, and Flipqy moved the knife away from my neck. He put both hands around my arms, as I tried to break free. This guy is going to kill me. Hes going to kill me.

While I was struggling, I managed a look at his face. Flipqy was at least two heads taller then me. He had ghost white skin, fierce green eyes, and light green hair that reached his earlobes. His face was turned into amusement, and that only made me have a heart attack. His smile showed sharp teeth. I wanted to die, right there and now.

"Damn. Shes pretty wiggly." I heard him mutter, and he roughly slammed me against the counter. I screamed out in pain, and he covered my mouth, with a black gloved hand.

"I knew you were going to act out, but not this bad. Too bad I will have to stop working with you comrade, it was fun playing around with you though." The cool knife blade came towards my throat, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't help Toothy. He was going to be a goner too. Maybe now, I'll be with Petunia and Handy. They'll welcome me with open arms. My nightmares will end, and I won't be in this situation anymore. My eyes snapped open.

The cafeteria doors slammed open, and in came a police team. Flipqy instantly stopped, and dropped me on the floor. Shifty and Lifty let go of Toothy, and he fell to the floor, coughing. Then he crawled over to me, and I hugged him.

"Put your hands up, you are under arrest." The man in uniform said. Flipqy, Shifty, and Lifty all looked at each other and smirked.

"Whatever you say, _officer_" Shifty, and Lifty put their hands up. Instead of listening, Flipqy threw the knife he had in his hand, and it went straight through the guy's neck. That could have happened to me moments ago. Toothy gripped me tighter, and I backed up into the counter some more.

Shifty then pulled out a gun from under his hat, and shot the four officers that were distracted by the man who was squirting out blood. I felt ready to faint. All I did was get up, I didn't ask for this. Not at all. I took this as a chance to run, they were going through the officers clothing, checking for new weapons I guess. My gaze set to the double doors that were next to us. The three guys, and bodies were blocking the door I came in from. The double doors next to me led out to the backyard, or dumpster area. If they catch us, we definitely will be killed.

"Come on..." I whispered in Toothy's ear, and we silently crawled towards the door. The killers were in deep discussing of something, and didn't even bother looking over at us. Once I opened the door, and the sunshine came in, they looked at us.

"HEY!"

I picked up Toothy, and started dashing away. Hoping I won't trip, or be clumsy at a moment like this.

* * *

**Sorry, its confusing isn't it? Your probably wondering, why they heck these three idiots are in a orphanage, killing people. Well, that is going to be answered in the next chapter. I tried to get all of their personality's right, and if you see the name "Flippy", its because I forgot to change on of the P's to a q. **

**I'm not very good at writing, but I really tried hard. It would help a lot if you gave me some tips, and ways to get better! Thank you, and come again~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE: The starting of this chapter will be confusing to some of you. Please bare with it, its part of the story, and feel free to have me explain though. Well, this story will be mostly switching from Flaky's POV, to Third POV, to Flippy's POV. You will know when its switched. **

**It's Flaky's right now though.**

* * *

Once I had ran into the blinding light, Toothy's weight was gone in a instant, my eyes squeezed shut. When I opened them, I was in a puddle of sweat, my arm across my forehead, and I was in my old creaky bed. I sat up quickly, rhythmic pounds of my beating heart was echoing in my ears. I was breathing heavy, and there was no doubt in my mind that my skin was pale. It was all a dream? How? It was so real. I shakily gripped the thin blanket that covered me, and slowly brung it off my me. I stepped off the bed, and quickly checked my neck for at least the dried blood from the knife Flipqy was holding. There was none. My eyes traveled down to my clothes, and I was still in my pajamas. I put my right hand on my forehead, to see if I had a fever, maybe I was hallucinating. No, I was healthy.

The door slammed open, to reveal Cuddles and Giggles standing there grinning widely. Giggles brought her dainty hand to her mouth, and let out a small giggle, while Cuddles just stood next to her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Flaky, I'm surprised we were up before you! We _were _planning on jumping on you, but we can't now," Cuddles poked out his bottom lip in a pout, and Giggles couldn't help but have her smile reach her ears. "so get dressed and ready for a day of playing!" I really don't feel like playing right now, nor am I ready to eat anything. My mind couldn't grasp what I had dreamed about, and it was odd I had dreamed of something different from Petunia. It was so realistic, the cold blade up against my neck, the screams of Toothy, the laughter of Shifty and Lifty. I shook my head, and cautiously walked to my dresser. Cuddles left, and Giggles followed. I put on a white stained t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and my muddy brown boots. I crept out the bedroom door. The long hallways were still dark and gloomy, but a few little kids actually scurried around once in a while. My footsteps echoed off the walls while I made my way towards the kitchen. Maybe the police men were still there? Unless they hid them. My footsteps quickened in speed.

Unfortunately, for me, God had other plans. One of the chipped wooden doors swung open, and I flinched when it slammed against one of the cream colored walls. There stood one of the oldest members here, Russel, who I really didn't want to encounter at the moment. Russel was a weird guy; wearing wooden shoes and has a hook as his hand. He had lost his hand and eye when he got in a lawnmower accident a while back. His parents left him when he was 6, now hes about 19. 13 years here, how that must suck. Russel glared at me with his one good eye, and a little smirk shown onto his face. My face twisted into one of discomfort, and I started to get fidgety. I already know whats going to happen.

"Flaky~, how nice of you to stop by." He stepped out, his white and red long sleeved shirt brightening when it finally had light shined on it, and his blue jeans were dirtied and ripped. I stepped back until my back made contact to the wall opposite of him. I bit my lip, and shook. Well, I was scared! Russel only smirked at my reaction, and let out a small chuckle.

"Wow Flaky, best reaction yet! Anyway," His fist made contact with the wall beside my head, and I let out a small yelp. "last night, you forgot to bring me my smokes. Now you remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me?" I shuttered as his voice turned from fake friendly, to a harsh whisper. His gripped my wrist tightly with his real hand, and it started to hurt. I nodded to answer his question.

"Now let's proceed with it then." He had picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and slammed me against the wall. A pain shot through my spine, and I let out a whimper. Russel only laughed, and threw me on the floor, and kicked me in the arm. The pain in my arm numbed my back pain. Russel spit on me, and then made his way down the rest of the hall. His face became sickeningly friendly again.

"Come on Flaky, we are to meet the parents that want to adopt a child today in front of the building." Then he disappeared out into the bright rays of day. My mouth was dry from the panting I was doing, which was from the pain that was all over my body. Yes, I was bullied. I failed to mention that small detail earlier. Russel wasn't the only one; I got bullied by many others too. Cuddles and Giggles were the only ones who treat me nice, but I don't know how much that will keep up. I never really talked to Toothy, since hes younger then me, but is the youngest one that lives here. So its neutral between us. All the rest hated me; and for one reason.

Petunia.

They blame me for it. They said that if I was a good friend, then I would have convinced her that it was the wrong thing to do, and to stay away from the road. Which is another reason why I'm still hung up about it. Her lifeless eyes are forever etched in my memories. Tears made their way down my face again. I didn't let myself sob, because nobody needs to know. I got up, my back probably having a bruise from the slam, and my arm was probably going to bruise too. Nothing too serious; surprisingly. I slowly made my way down the hall and to the door Russel went through. The light was dim coming from the small window that sat lonely on the wall next to the brown doors. I opened the door with my good arm, and my eyes adjusted to the courtyard of the orphanage. The rusty playground was located next to the building, surrounded by a wired fence. They changed the location of the playground because of the death. Now the front of the orphanage was gloomy looking. The grass was dark green, and in some spots yellow. The three person wide sidewalk was cracked in a various of places, leading from the stone steps to the open road. A shady tree stood by the playground, blocking it from view. It was a oak tree, but no one dared to sit under it to escape the burning rays of the sun since it was a sick tree with evil creatures living in its branches. A wired fence rounded around the whole orphanage, and made it feel more like a prison. By the road, was a line of all the kids living here. Oldest to youngest. Russel was first, standing proudly in front of the rich looking couple. The woman had purple short curly hair, hidden by a white fuzzy hat. She wore a white trench-coat, with a purple mini skirt and white sweater underneath, and white furry boots. She clung to the mans black jacket, looking scared at the kids. The man, unfazed, looked at each of the children. He was a tall and slender man, with dark green hair, and a faint mustache on his upper lip. He wore a black jacket, white blouse, black dress pants and shoes. A pocket watch was set in his pocket of the black jacket. Next to Russel was Lumpy, who was at least 17. He stood with his hands in his pockets, and a dumb smile on his pale face, his light blue hair combed nicely. Lumpy was actually the foster parent's son, but he was dumb enough to stand with the rest of the kids. Mole stood next to Lumpy, and had his white stick in his hand, and black circled glasses sat on his nose. He was blind, and was the same age as Lumpy. Mole was blind since the day he was born, which is why his parents abandoned him.

Sniffles was writing in his little blue notebook, not even looking at the adoptive parents. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight, and his blue hair was shaking from the light breeze. Sniffles was at least 16, or 15. Sniffles was supposedly found alone at a beach, and was lost from his parents. They had put up a notice, and nobody came to claim him. Mime silently stared at the couple, his white painted face was stoic. He was 14, a month older then me, with purple hair and purple eyes. Mime's parents were drunks, and beat him up till the age of 10, then he was put here. Cuddles was happily next to him, his pinky was holding Giggles pinky, who stood next to Cuddles. Cuddles was put here because of Father abandoning him, and his mother couldn't support them. It was one of the less dramatic stories, and I always thought he got it good. Giggles was given to her grandma when she was a infant, and her parents never spoke a word to her again, then disappeared. When her grandma died, they instantly shipped her here. As mentioned before, Cuddles was 13, Giggles being 12. Lastly was Toothy, was was shyly toying with his slightly darker purple hair. My feet guided me in between Sniffles and Mime. Sniffles glared at me with the corner of his eyes.

"You're late. I'm surprised you even dare to show up." I flinched at the whisper, and nodded slightly. My head was bowed in shame, and Cuddles threw me a look of sympathy. My arm and back started to hurt even more too, making me bite my lip.

"Uh..." Everybody's gaze was set on the couple. The foster parents were gone for a week, having to go pick up new people, so we are set to do this by ourselves. The purple woman pointed to Mime, and used her index finger to signal him to step forward.

"He looks good sweetheart...he doesn't look like one to cause trouble.." The green haired man scanned over Mime more skeptically, and Mime didn't even flinch. Then the man nodded in approval.

"We will send in the paperwork for him, he will be a nice addition to the family." The man said. The woman bent down a little, to Mime's height, and smiled.

"You are now going to be part of our family. My names Lammy, but for now on, call me mommy!" Mime nodded, showing he understood, and his face turned into a smile. The couple walked away, Lammy threw one last glance at Mime, before they hopped into their car and drove down the street. Russel, Lumpy, Sniffles, Mole, Cuddles, and Giggles all congratulated Mime. They all started to file inside, leaving me, and Toothy outside. I knew I wasn't going to get adopted, it was just impossible. So I don't get my hopes up. My mind went to Toothy, who just stood there still as a statue. It hurt when I started to walk over to him, but I will have to get used to the pain.

"T-Toothy..." He looked up, and he looked about to cry. I gasped a little, when Toothy ran into my stomach, crying his eyes out. The wind was blown out of me from the ram, and I coughed lightly. My caressed his hair. I knew why he was crying, he wanted a parent to love him. He never felt it. Then it hit me like a thousand bricks, and my eyes widened. Maybe Toothy knew something about my dream?

"T-Toothy..." I repeated, and he looked up again. His face was turned into confusion.

"D-Do you know anyone by the name Flipqy?" Toothy's face turned into horror, and his face was then back into my soaked shirt. His head bobbed up and down signaling he knew who the man was from my dream.

"Tell me please...I'm scared...I had a dream...you and him were in it...and-" Toothy interrupted me when he started to tug at my hand. I let him pull me into the house, down the dark hallway, and to a dark wooden door. All the rest of the kids were gone to the lunch room, getting their lunch for the day. Toothy looked from right to left, then pushed the door open. I sneezed from the dust in the air, and Toothy went rummaging in a brown saggy box in the corner. So it was a storage room. A bunch of boxes were piled up around the place, old furniture was covered in white cloths, and pictures were dusty making it so you could barely see the images. Toothy pulled out a brown old looking book, and opened it. Why were we in here?

"Here.." His small voice quivered, and he held up the book, pointing to a picture. It was set back some time ago. I saw the familiar faces of Lumpy, Russel, Mole, and Sniffles. Each were smiling widely. My eyebrows furrowed together when I saw a few kids I didn't know. One was of a kid that had a lollipop sticking from his mouth, and was holding a bag of gumdrops. He had bright lime green hair, and a lime green eye, the other one having a slight craze to it. A guy with no shirt on, and only brown pants stood next to the boy. He had brown hair hiding his eyes, and his mouth was shaped into a 'O'. Like he was confused. A boy with dark blue hair stood striking a victory pose in front of the kids, winking at the camera. He had a red mask tied around his eyes.

My eyes scanned the picture a bit more, but my heart stopped when my eyes found the guys I was looking for. Flipqy, Lifty, and Shifty. All sitting there. Lifty and Shifty were grinning evilly, and were behind Russel, reaching into his pocket. The one that shocked me the most was Flipqy, who was smiling _kindly_, and was a little far off from all the other kids.

"His real name is Flippy... He was a resident here about 7 years ago, but was shipped off to a asylum because of his sickness. Lifty and Shifty, the ones robbin' Russel, had gone to a juvenile center when they turned 11, they were about eight here. Nutty, the one holding candy, was sent to the asylum with Flippy, because he was unstable and obsessive. He was around 10, so was Flippy. Nutty would be about 17 now. Don't let the guy with the mask fool you, he was sent away because he piratically killed Sniffles. I don't know why, but its the reason Sniffles is so cold. I was only a baby, so I don't know that much."

"All I really can remember, is that when Flippy was getting shipped off, he was laughing like a lunatic, and said 'I will come back! Just you watch me!" or something like that. I was roughly around three. You came here about five months after he, Nutty, and Splendid were taken away. Lifty and Shifty were arrested about a year former." So Flippy has something against the orphanage or something? Why was he trying to kill Toothy in my dream then? What about a sickness?

"Wait, then why does he go by Flipqy? What sickness?" Toothy sighed, but a look of terror never left his eyes. I don't get why he is so scared when he wasn't even that old to even interact with them.

"Flipqy is Flippy's other self's name. He has dissociative identity disorder, or double personality. Flipqy is a killer. I heard it from the Foster parents, when I was six. Cuddles and Giggles are not in the photo since they came here afterwords. Like you..."

"Why is Flippy killing _you _in my dream then?" I asked. It was just so much to handle, and I started to shake a little. Toothy's eyes widened, and he stepped back a little.

"I-I don't know..." He burst into tears again, and I sat on my knees. It just didn't make sense! Silence engulfed the air when a sickening laugh echoed throughout the storage room. Toothy shrieked and covered his ears. My heart quickened in pace when I recognized the laugh.

It was _THEM_.

* * *

**I hope this satisfys you! Sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
